Disposable catamenial products are not affordable in many regions of the world and most reusable catamenial products have drawbacks. In developing countries, girls and women continue to be ostracized and miss school and work when they are menstruating. There is a need for a simple, effective, inexpensive, reusable, and environmentally friendly catamenial product, which is easy to make. Even in countries whose inhabitants can pay the monetary cost of disposable catamenial products, there is a heavy environmental cost both from manufacturing the disposable products and their packaging, and from disposing of them after use. In addition to the monetary and environmental costs of disposable products, tampons specifically may pose health risks as chemical processing residues could be absorbed into the user's body through the internal vaginal membranes, which are known to be highly absorptive. Tampons may also exacerbate menstrual discomfort by virtue of being worn internally next to sensitive organs. For these and other reasons, reusable sanitary products are making a small comeback in developed countries, and social media sites are active in their advice and encouragement for those wanting to switch to reusable products.